Anko Tayuya
| occupation = Bansui's Apprentice | previous occupation = Shinigami | team = Currently Unknown | previous team = 6th Division | partner = Bansui Amatsuki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Currently Unknown | marital status = Single | relatives = Bansui Amatsuki (Unofficial Adoptive Father) | education = Bansui Amatsuki | status = Active | shikai = Kaosumerodī | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Anko Tayuya (アンコ受け一念発起, Tayuya Anko) is the apprentice of renowned Hollowfication researcher Bansui Amatsuki. A former Shinigami of the 6th Division, Anko was lost in the Dangai Precipice World due to a freak Senkaimon accident which left her stranded until she had the fortune to be found and apprenticed by Bansui. In addition, Anko also works as an agent of the Collective Vices, usually partnering Gengetsu. Appearance Anko is a relatively short woman with large, brown eyes and long, light red hair that hangs between her eyes and to either side of her face. She always wears a bandage wrapped around her head, serving as a bandanna of sorts and a black hat. Instead of normal Shinigami robes, Anko instead wears a light purple outfit with a white sash and black shorts and black cloth arm protectors. Her zanpakuto is carried horizontally on her back along with two knives she wears on the outside of her thighs. Personality Anko has a different set of personality traits depending on the people around her. When with her master, Bansui, she projects a calm and calculating persona so she can better learn and record her research findings. In the lab she has few morals, willingly carrying out the most inhumane experimental procedures. As a result of the often brutal and far from humane methods used when researching hollowfication and other material, Anko has a very loose notion of what is right and wrong. She draws the line at experimenting on children, but shows to hesitation to do so on adults or other sentient beings such as Hollow and Arrancar, which in a way highlights her remaining humanity, but also how far she has fallen. She didn't know anything about Iris, or why her master was interested in studying the child. Her other persona, when used around anyone else, is loud and vulgar; being similar in many regards to Shigeru Yūdai. For example, she threatened to rip Rozeluxe Meitzen's arm off during their battle and spoke her mind throughout the match. She also demonstrates instances of overconfidence, believing herself capable of whatever is asked of her. When tasked with the capture of Mariko Kori, Anko believed that Gengetsu and she would easily defeat her ally, Ranmaru Shibata Jr.. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Reigai *Meeting the Crew: The Serenity Dragonforce arc Part II *Eventual Breakthrough Soul Society arc *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Part III Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Anko has shown great skill in wielding her sealed zanpakuto, attacking quickly and effectively, even when greatly outnumbered. She will often target an opponent’s weak spot to finish the fight quickly before moving onto the next target. She generally uses an off-the-ground-hit-and-run strategy, attacking quickly, putting space between her and her opponent and then attacking again so as not to give her opponent time to retaliate. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Anko, although reluctant to use Hakuda, has become sufficient enough in the art form to beat several low-class hollow during the training Bansui put her through in Hueco Mundo. She normally prefers to attack with powerful kicks and jabbing strikes. Flash Step Expert: Anko is skilled enough in Shunpo to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami, albeit briefly. She is capable of forming up to five clones when she moves at full speed. Great Spiritual Pressure: Anko possesses a higher than Lieutenant-level Reiatsu. Anko is in fine control of her spiritual power and is capable of completely erasing her energy signature to better hide from hollows and low-level Arrancar at will. Her spiritual energy is colored golden-yellow and manifests in the form of a large, angry cat. Enhanced Strength: Anko has a surprising level of physical strength, being able to lift and subsequently push Kenji Hiroshi during their brief skirmish, who is physically larger than she is, with only two strikes of her sealed zanpakutō. Enhanced Speed: Anko compliments her fighting skills with quick flips and somersaults, moving in a quick, graceful manner in a way similar to an acrobat. Kenji describes her fighting style as one deadly dance. Genius Intellect: Anko has repeatedly shown to be a very gifted and insightful person, being able to see the truth of a matter fairly easily while grasping the situation at hand without the need for detailed explanations. Her intellect is such that she often helps her Master Bansui with his research. However, her weakness is her anger and vulgarity, which often clouds her judgment. Zanpakutō Kontonritsu (混沌旋律, Chaotic Melody) takes the form of an average katana with a slightly longer blade, closely resembling a nodachi, with a sky-blue hilt and tear drop shaped hilt. There is a single hollow hole positioned in the hilt, just above the base of the swords hilt that serves as the origin of the sound wave when unsealed. :Sealed Special Ability: While Kontonritsu is sealed Anko is capable of using a weakened version of the sound wave attack. *' :' Kontonritsu is released with the command "Play Beautifully." The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the hand guard. Kontonritsu's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length which produce the sound waves used during the weapons special ability. :Shikai Special Ability: The strength of Kontonritsu is vibration and control over sound. The five holes along the blades length are what produce the sound-based abilities of Kontonritsu. The sound is generally used by Anko to overload the hearing of anyone in range, thus knocking them unconscious. This high pitched cry is released upon activation of Anko's Shikai and can then be used again by running her hand over the blades edge. :*'Sound Wave:' Kontonritsu has the effect of projecting a high-pitched sound wave over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. The pitch can be controlled, varying from weak enough to cause no harm aside from rendering the foe unconscious, to strong enough to cause lasting harm to an opponent's hearing. This can also be used to cause objects to shatter by utilizing the vibrational force to rupture the target from the inside out. :*'Hyakuha '(百刃, Hundred Blades): Kontonritsu vibrates continually, until Anko moves her zanpakutō around her in a circle, which causes other blades, nearing a total of one hundred blades, to form in front of her. By making a horizontal sweeping motion, the blades rise into the sky and rain down onto an opponent with high speeds. The individual blades can be controlled to a degree, but only when flying forward, in other words, they can’t turn around. ::*'Kakushiha' (百隠し, Hidden Blades): A swifter attack than Hyakuha. Kakushiha will release five, small blades when swung in a horizontal manner. They are governed by the same rule as the larger and stronger variant, but this version possesses more speed. This technique is usually used sparingly as it does not cause much damage, however, the speed at which the attack can be activated and used makes up for the lack of power. Anko has also demonstrated her like of poison with this particular skill, and used various substances against Ranmaru Shibata Jr. :*'Blade Vibration:' When Anko pierces her opponents with her zanpakutō, she often vibrates the blade, which acts as a kind of disrupter to an opponent’s spiritual energy, preventing them from using their spiritual energy as long as her blade is lodged inside them. After removing the blade from the opponent, they will regain use of their abilities, albeit at a slow pace. :*'Kyōshi' (教師, Maestro): Anko's allegedly strongest attack in her Shikai. By swiftly moving her blade through the air, will began producing a whistling sound that echoes throughout the area and any opponent that hears the noise produced by her zanpakuto will be subjected to the effect of this technique. Once the first stage is complete, the five holes along Kontonritsu will begin to produce grotesque spirit-like beings that bare teeth and will drool profusely upon being summoned. The Kyōshi will then begin to seek out any of Anko's opponents that has heard the whistle, once the Kyōshi has come into contact with a target, they will lock onto the victim's torso and sink in their teeth in order to drain them of their spiritual energy, as they drain more energy from the victim, the teeth will begin to bore holes through their bodies, killing them in the process. *' :' Not yet Achieved. However, Anko has admitted that she is close to being able to perform the final release. Behind the Scenes I used the pictures of Tayuya from Naruto because I thought she was a really good character, despite her limited appearance. Overall, her zanpakuto uses sound, just like Tayuya did from Naruto, only my character has that power in sword-form, not a flute, with a few additives. That was the main influence of the her abilities anyway. Navigation